Design inteligent
:A nu fi confundat cu creaționismul Richard Dawkins era tânăr, a recunoscut că complexitatea vieții indică un desginer.]] Designul inteligent (ID) este o teorie testabilă pe plan empiric,„Dembski și Wells argumentează calm și convingător că teoria designului inteligent este testabilă pe plan empiric (în ciuda protestelor stridente ale darwiniștilor în favoarea contrariului) prin indicarea precisă a ceea ce s-ar putea adopta pentru a infirma teoria, anume o demonstrație clară că sistemele ce prezintă complexitate ireductibilă cu complexitate stabilită, pot de fapt apărea în mod spontan prin procese complet materiale” sursa: The Design of Life: Discovering Signs of Intelligence in Biological Systems - Amazon page potrivit căreia universul natural prezintă semne că a fost proiectat intenționat de o cauză inteligentă.O concluzie că o anumită informație biologică poate fi produsul unei cauze inteligente poate fi testată în același fel în care savanții testează zilnic în favoarea designului în alte științe. ID Defined După cum a scris Jonathan Wells, „ID ... susține doar că niște trăsături ale corpurilor vii sunt mai bine explicate prin cauza inteligentă decât prin procese nedirijate.” http://www.evolutionnews.org/2009/11/wired_science_one_long_bluff028441.html Wells, printre alții, folosește ID pentru a respinge afirmația darwiniană că trăsăturile corpurilor vii sunt „inexplicabile prin teoria creației”, dar pe deplin explicabile ca produse ale forțelor naturale nedirijate.http://www.discovery.org/a/9151 Ideea centrală a teoriei designului inteligent este că designul este detectabil pe plan empiric, după cum detectabilitatea designului la obiectele făcute de om este fără complicații, necontroversată și adesea intuitivă (vezi: detectarea designului). Cu respect pentru originea și dezvoltatea sistemelor cosmologice și biologice, teoria designului inteligent susține că aceleași principii furnizează logica deducției designului în natură. Adică, fără a „proba” în mod necesar actualul design inteligent în natură, evidența materială observabilă furnizează o bază rezonabilă pentru a conchide cu privire la design, iar o asemenea bază susține o ipoteză științifică legitimă a designului inteligent. Ca atare, teoria designului inteligent este în dezacord științific cu ideile principale ale teoriilor materialiste ale evoluției, precum evoluția chimică și darwiniană, Evoluție darwiniană: Teorie materialistă a istoriei varietății organismelor, potrivit căreia acestea provin din strămoși comuni, având loc un proces de descendență cu schimbări de-a lungul generațiilor. Teoria postulează că schimbarea evoluționistă este rezultatul cauzelor materiale cauze neinteligente, fiind vorba numai de interacțiunea materiei, energiei și a forțelor naturii, dirijate în principal de schimbări întâmplătoare și selecție naturală. Printre forțe se numără gravitația, forțele electromagnetice și forțele nucleare slabe și puternice ce definesc structura atomilor. Cu respect pentru explcațiile despre cosmos, legile chimiei și fizicii, bunăoară legile mișcării și termodinamicii determină faptul că cauzele materiale operează în tipare regulate și periodice în cele mai bune condiții și în procese de entropie în creștere cu caracter aleatoriu în cele mai rele condiții. Vedeți, „Thirty-eight Nobel Laureates, Nobel Laureates Initiative, (The Elie Wiesel Foundation for Humanity, 9 septembrie 2005), subliniind pentru Kansas State Board of Education: „Evoluția este înțeleasă ca rezultatul unui proces nedirijat, neplanificat, al schimbării întâmplătoare și selecției naturale.” după care designul expus în universul nostru este numai un design aparent, adică, design neinteligent cauzat numai de forțe naturale, nedirijate și fără scop, ale fizicii și chimiei.Precum în acest articol, „materialism” este folosit ca sinonim pentru „naturalism”. Naturalismul este o doctrină filosofică după care singure cauzele materiale sunt suficiente pentru a explica toate fenomenele naturale, iar concepțiile teleologice (design) ale naturii sunt nevalabile. Într-un sens mai general, designul inteligent este pur și simplu știința detectării designului—cum să deslușești structurile aranjate de o cauză inteligentă pentru un scop. Detectarea designului este folosită într-un număr de domenii științifice, inclusiv antropologia, arheologia, științele juridice, criptanaliza și cercetarea inteligenței extraterestre (SETI). O concluzie că niște trăsături cosmologice și biologice ale universului natural poate fi testată în același fel în care savanții testează zilnic în favoarea designului în alte științe.De exemplu, Stephen C. Meyer, membru senior al Centrului pentru Știință și Cultură al Institutului Discovery, remarcă în A Note to Teachers Stephen C. Meyer and Mark Hartwig, Pandas and People: The Central Question of Biological Origins May 1, 1993, cu privire la probelma cu explicațiile ce se limitează doar la cauze „naturale”: „Arheologii disting în mod obișnuit obiectele fabricate (e.g., cioburile) de cele naturale (e.g., pietrele), chiar când diferențele dintre ele sunt foarte subtile. Aceste obiecte fabricate devin apoi indicii importante în reconstituirea modurilor de viață trecute. Dar dacă susținem în mod arbitrar că știința explică exclusiv prin legile naturale, dacă arheologii sunt opriți de la a invoca fabricantul inteligent, întreaga afacere arheologică ajunge la o stație opresivă.” Teoria designului inteligent, precum toate teoriile originilor, este controversată pe plan științific și religios. Toate teoriile originilor sunt controversate pe plan științific deoarece adesea ajung la relatări istorice subiective sau insuficient de obiective, ce caută să explice evenimente trecute singulare ce au avut loc mulți ani în urmă și nu pot fi testate în mod adecvat în laborator. Sunt controversate pe plan religios, deoarece toate religiile, inclusiv cele non-teiste, depind de câte o relatare particulară a originilor. Promotorii designului inteligent consideră că instituțile științifice, inclusiv agențiile guvernamentale, școlile publice și universitățile, trebuie să lupte pentru obiectivitate și libertate academică în facilitarea predării și cercetării originilor. Obiectivitatea în evaluarea și interpretarea evidenței materiale asigură faptul că toate explicațiile pentru fenomenele naturale ce au la bază evidența pot fi considerate juste, indiferent de implicațiile lor fundamentale metafizice sau religioase. Instituțiile științifice trebuie să promoveze obiectivitatea și libertatea academică, în special acolo unde punctele de vedere minoritare contestă ortodoxia științifică. În ciuda multor puncte forte, mulți creaționiști biblici, deși recunosc aceste puncte forte, critică teoria designului inteligent pentru că se abține de la a specifica identitatea designerului, abținându-se de la aducerea Dumnezeului creștin în descriere, și pentru că nu se împotrivește ideii că au existat epoci lungi, nici teoriei teiste a evoluției. Designul inteligent, evoluția și natura științei originilor Știința originilor este cercetarea științifică a originilor biologice și cosmologice.See, Statement of Objectives Regarding Origins Science, definition of Origins Science, Intelligent Design Network http://www.intelligentdesignnetwork.org/Statement_of_Objectives_Feb_12_07.pdf Savanții ce investighează aceste origini par să propună explicații pentru cauza directă a unor evenimente și procese neobservate ce au avut loc în trecutul foarte îndepărtat, ce nu pot fi reproduse în condițiile perceptibile actuale și nu sunt deschise pentru confirmare experimentală. Explicațiile pot fi doar deduse din probe. Teoriticienii designului inteligent susțin că evidența conduce natural la o deducție a designului. Darwiniștii susțin cauzele nedirijate fără scop, în ciuda evidenței clare a designului. Deoarece nici o explicație nu poate fi testată prin metode experimentale, natura istorică a știinției originilor poate conduce doar la deducții, iar întrebarea este pur și simplu care deducție este cea mai rezonabilă. ]] Proeminentul darwinist al secolului 20, Ernst Mayr, considerat drept „una dintre cele mai mari și strălucite și figuri ale biologiei evoluționiste” Ernst Mayr, What Evolution Is (New York: Basic Books, 2001); back cover, quote attributed to John Maynard Smith. a notat în cartea sa intitulată Ce este evoluția: „Evoluția este un proces istoric ce nu poate fi demonstrat prin aceleași argumente și metode prin care fenomenele pur fizice sau funcționale pot fi documentate. Evoluția per ansamblu, și explicațiile unui eveniment evoluționist particular, trebuie deduse din observații.”Ernst Mayr, What Evolution Is, (New York: Basic Books, 2001), p. 12. , director și membru senior al Centrului pentru Știință și Cultură a Institutului Discovery]] Într-o descriere mai detaliată a metodei de investigație și explicație a originilor, Mayr a spus: „...Darwin a introdus istoricitatea în știință. Biologia evoluționistă, în contrast cu fizica și chimia, este o știință istorică – încercări evoluționiste de a explica evenimente și procese care au avut deja loc. Regulile și experimentele sunt tehnici nepotrivite pentru explicarea unor asemenea evenimente și procese. În loc, cineva alcătuiește o relatare istorică, ce constă într-o încercare de reconstruire a unui scenariu particular ce a condus la evenimentele ce se încearcă a fi explicate.” Ernst Mayr, Darwin’s Influence on Modern Thought, p. 80, (July 2000, Scientific American) emphasis added. Sursă Conservapedia: Intelligent design Legături externe *IntelligentDesign.org Referințe Categorie:Design inteligent Categorie:Știință Categorie:Biologie